More then Friends?
by Chibes
Summary: YYHIY After a devastating betrayal, Kagome meets up with some old and new friends to begin a new journey of love and adventure. KagomexYusuke, orginally by Emidra
1. Chapter 1

**More Then Friends?**

Sigh I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I couldn't help myself. It was calling to me I tell you! Anyways I thought this up in science class and I have to get it up now before I forget about it. Well the pairings will be YusKag (main), MirSan, and maybe some KurBot or Inu/Bot. Vote on who Botan should go with k.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, or the InuYasha gang, I merely own the story plot.

Hiei Mind Talking  
:Flashback:  
;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;;;  
'_Thoughts'_  
"Speaking"  
Baka stupid, idiot, etc.  
Hanyou half demon  
:Flashback:

Four teenage boys could be found in a small home in Tokyo, crowded into the living room of an apartment. The mood inside of the warm cozy home was anything but. The weather outside seemed to be influenced by the feelings of one individual. Yes, a certain spirit detective sat sullenly in a chair, with slicked back black hair, and chestnut brown eyes, had his face cupped in his hands. His friends were all seated around him – or in the case of one person, or should I say demon who stood – Staring at him with pitying looks. Even the stoic one who normally didn't care seemed to have – even if it was only the tiniest piece – a shred of sorrow in his eyes for the detective. (A/N: M'kay, I know he doesn't show emotions, but this is sad… and they've known each other for awhile. you'll find out soon what happened don't worry.)

After a few moments of silence, one of the young boys spoke up. He had piercing green eyes, and beautiful long read hair. His eyes softened when he looked his friend, and decided some advice was in order. "Look Yusuke, you really do need to move on. I know that you really liked Keiko-" He started but was cut off by the one he was trying to comfort.

Yusuke put up a hand to silence the words of his friend, and took a few moments to compose himself, and piece together what it was he wanted to say. After several attempts of opening and closing his mouth he was finally able to put his thoughts into words. "No, Kurama, I don't think I really had feelings for her like that… it just hurts to lose such a close friend." With a sigh he continued on, trying to fully explain what was going on. "I'm sure I just need time…" He trailed off, looking out the window at the rain falling. "I think tomorrow I'm going to visit a friend… she might be able to help… and besides I'm sure she could use the company, I mean she has been getting really sick lately." Yusuke concluded, feeling a little better. "That's what I'll do, I'll go and visit her tomorrow."

The one now known as Kurama raised one eyebrow and stared knowingly at the detective. "So, your friend is a girl?" He questioned slyly. "What is she like?" He questioned further. _'If my suspicions are correct, our detective might just have a girlfriend sooner then he thinks…'_

_ Hn. Fox, I doubt he could find anyone to put up with him for more then five minutes. _

The two demons were pulled out of their very short mental conversation by Yusuke's description of his 'friend'. "Oh, she's the best! She's beautiful, smart, funny, and great to be around!" He described her cheerfully. "But she's been really sick lately… I'm sure she could use the company, and she always gives me the best advice!"

"A beautiful girl eh? Maybe she'll be my girlfriend…" Another teenager who was quite ugly with short orange hair, and small beady eyes, named Kuwabara trailed off with stars in his eyes, all the while mumbling about beautiful girls. His daydreaming was cut short however, by a rather hard hit to the head. "Hey! What'd you do that for Urameshi!" He shouted rubbing the bump forming on his head, while glaring up at Yusuke.

"Like she would even like you. She deserves better then you baka!" Yusuke shouted, looking away with his arms crossed over his chest. He then turned his glare upon his demon friend and team-mate Kurama, who was trying to hide a chuckle behind his hand. "And what do you find so funny fox boy?"

When his laughing subsided, but he still had the mischievous glint in his eyes, he thought of the right way to arrange his words, so he doesn't bring the wrath of the detective upon himself. "I just thought that since you spoke so highly of her, and you are clearly very protective of her, that maybe you have developed feelings for her." Kurama explained eyeing him carefully.

"I'm not protective!" He started with a snort. In response to this Kurama looked down to Kuwabara who still sat nursing his head on the floor. "He was just being a baka like always!" Yusuke defended himself… well at least he **tried** to defend himself. At the pointed look he was getting from his friend, he sighed, and replied (A/N: Hey that rhymed!) "Fine maybe I do like her… but it's not like I could tell her! I don't want to drag her into this mess, she shouldn't know about demons!"

With a tired sigh Kurama tried to his best to reason with the stubborn detective. "Yusuke, you really should tell her. I mean if you don't you'll just end up losing her to some other guy, and then you'll regret it for a long time."

Yusuke thought this over, and came to a conclusion. "I suppose when I go visit her tomorrow, I could tell her…" At the looks he was receiving from his friends he decided he had come to the right conclusion. _'I wonder how she's doing right now…' _He trailed off as silence blanketed the small room.

The silence was cut short however, by a loud knocking coming from the door. Everyone turned to look as one person voiced every ones thoughts at that moment.

"Who would go out in this kind of weather?" Kurama asked, his question going unanswered as Yusuke got up to answer the persistent knocking at the door. When the door was opened a young girl with raven hair and crystal blue eyes fell into the arms of the young boy inside the apartment muttering one word sleepily. "Yusuke" The blood from her many cuts and scrapes was staining the green uniform that he always wore.

After a few moments of realization, his eyes widened in shock as he clutched the girls seemingly delicate frame to his body. Concern was etched into his features, as he picked her up with on arm under her knees, and the other was around her shoulders, he turned and shouldered the door closed behind him. He ignored the curious looks he was getting as he hurriedly carried her to his bedroom, his friends trailing behind him silently.

!With Kagome!

Using all the energy she had left she managed to pull herself over the lip of the well onto the dirt floor of the well house. Remembering the earlier events brought more tears to her eyes.

:Earlier that Day:

They had just finished with a particularly strong demon that had three shards of the sacred jewel. It was a hard battle, but no one really had any serious injuries except of course InuYasha, but his wounds had already been tended to. The odd group was now on their way back to Kaede's village. Each person was lost in their own thoughts as they reflected on what had happened in the past few months.

They had managed to bring Naraku down to an incredible weakened state just two months before. In an incredible hard and painful battle, they had gotten the large chunk of the sacred jewel to drop from Naraku's clutches, and fall to the ground where it was picked up by Kagome. During this battle however Kagome had gotten seriously injured, so she had asked Sango to train her to fight, and Kaede to train her in her miko powers so she wouldn't feel as helpless in battle. So the next two months had been spent learning hand-to-hand combat, and how to use the hiraikotsu (sp?), and how to better use her bow and arrows. Now everywhere she went she had her hiraikotsu strapped to her back, and because she had found a way with Miroku's help to make a bow and arrow with her powers. She also no longer wore her school uniform, because she found to many people in this time found it indecent, and it was not suitable for fighting. Now she wore baggy black pants, with a form fitting midnight blue t-shirt that brought out her eyes.

Even after reflecting on all the good things that have happened recently, Kagome couldn't ignore the foreboding feeling growing increasingly larger in the pit of her stomach. If only she had known…

'_Ah, only a few more hours until I get to go home. It's just to bad my family won't be there to see how strong I've gotten. Hm… well they should be back in another two weeks.' _Kagome thought happily, anxious to see her family again. It would have been two weeks since she had seen them, and now that it was summer break and they had gone to Kyoto for vacation she would have the house to herself for two weeks. She would also get some more time to spend with her friends she hadn't seen in awhile. _'I wonder how Yusuke's doing. I think it would be nice if I could get together with him for a while… I think I'll just have to do that.'_

While Kagome was planning out her nice relaxing two week break from shard hunting and school, she didn't notice the shadowy figure following them. Well all of them that is except a certain hanyou.

'_Now all I really need to do is find a way to convince InuYasha to let me go home for awhile…' _Kagome thought looking over at her friend… and the one she loved. _'It's so strange, I don't feel like I love him as much anymore… I just wish he wouldn't see me as Kikyo…' _With a mournful sigh she turned back to walking. _'Great I just had to ruin a perfectly good day.' _She thought aggravated.

'_I wonder what Kikyo's doing here…' _InuYasha thought after catching her scent on the wind. "We're stopping here tonight." InuYasha commanded before leaping into the tallest branches of the closest tree. _'I'll just have to wait a few more hours…'_

After blinking in confusion a few times, the group of travellers minus one miko shrugged and began setting up camp. Kagome stood there wondering why they stopped such a short distance from the well and Kaede's village.

"InuYasha? Why'd we stop now? We're only an hour or two from the village." Kagome asked, hoping she would be able to make it home today.

"Keh. It's late, we should rest." Was his lame excuse for their rather unexpected rest from travelling.

Eyeing him suspiciously she pried further. "Err… InuYasha, the sun's still up."

"I must agree with Lady Kagome. I for one would much rather be resting at the village." Miroku continued, examining the area they had set up camp in for anything that would make him want to stop.

"Ya InuYasha, I think you're just to lazy!" Shippo exclaimed while sticking his tongue out and hopping around the fire Sango had started. Kirara mewed in agreement, after settling down beside Sango.

"Shut it squirt! We're resting and that's final!" Was InuYasha's loud reply, effectively end the conversation. At this Kagome glumly put her bag near a tree and helped Sango with dinner.

!Night Time!

Yawning Kagome put out the fire and crawled into her sleeping cozy sleeping bag, snuggling up to shippo. Taking a minute she looked around the campsite t each of her friends. Sango, her best friend, almost like her sister. Then there was Miroku, who was a lecherous older brother in a way. Shippo, her adopted son, her Shippo. Last but not least, InuYasha, the one she loved. Where was he anyways. Scanning over the campsite again her suspicions were confirmed, InuYasha was missing. _'Where could he have gone…?' _She wondered, slipping carefully out of her sleeping bag, so as not to wake Shippo.

Seeing a glow in the distance she figured that would be a good place to start. Walking deeper into the forest, the feeling of unease settled deeper in her stomach, making her feel queasy. As she got closer she heard muffled voices, and determined that the eerie glow was were Kikyo's shindumachuu. _'It doesn't take a genius to figure out who the voices belong to.' _Kagome thought bitterly.

Soon the voices became clearer, and her heart broke into even tinier pieces with each passing word she heard. (A/N: Lol another rhyme! I'm on a roll!) She couldn't believe he would do this to her again. Holding back her tears in fear of InuYasha smelling them, she listened intently to each word that was spoken.

"Do you really love me InuYasha?" Came the question from a female voice.

"Yes love, you and only you, Kikyo" Was the automatic reply from one of her best friends and love… well **former** love anyway…

"Then kill my reincarnation… kill her so I can live… so I can have my soul…" Kikyo requested, her eyes locking onto his, her tone demanding nothing but what she wanted.

"Yes my love, I'll do it tonight… you'll be with me soon… soon my love…" He replied drawing her into a loving and passionate kiss. (A/N: Gag!)

The two lovers were brought out of their trance by a heart wrenching sob from inside the bushes. Against all her better judgement she stepped out of the cover the bushes provided into the small clearing encasing the two lovers.

"InuYasha? Why…?" Was the whispered question from the broken girl, right before the one she used to love lunged at her savagely.

"Perfect… now I can get Kikyo's soul back…" He murmured, before attacking her. "Blades of blood!" Rang through the clearing as blood now oozed out of four fresh new cuts along Kagome's left side.

"Sit!" Kagome screeched as she turned and ran back to camp, never once looking back. She stopped long enough only to grab her weapon. With that done she raced through the forest, ignoring the searing pain bolting through her side. Every now and then she would scream sit to make sure she would not be further harmed by her old friend.

;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;

Unable to handle the weight of her hiraikotsu, she dropped it to the floor, and began the painful ascent of the well house's steps. Each step seemed to take an eternity, for all she could focus on was the stinging pain of betrayal, and the pain from her wounds.

'_Damn, why did they have to pick now of all days to be away…'_ Kagome wondered as she stumbled out into the pouring rain. _'Well at least the weather matched my mood.' _She thought, before blindly running down the shrine steps. With no where to go she ran aimlessly through Tokyo… which was definitely not the safest thing to do.

After hours of mindless running she thought her lungs burst. Slowing to a walk she surveyed her surroundings. One house stood out from the rest, the one familiar house was her safe haven she had been longing for ever since she had left the shrine.

'_Well at least I'll get to visit Yusuke now…' _Kagome thought with a bitter laugh. Wobbling up to the door, she stumbled before knocking on the hard wood. Pain surged through her quickly numbing hand with each hit to the door. _'Oh please answer soon…' _Was her last coherent thought before the door opened and a very familiar figure occupied the space where the door had been.

"Yusuke" She whispered before falling towards him in exhaustion. The last thing she remembered was being wrapped in two strong, warm, comforting arms.

End Chapter!

Okay, well here's chapter one, if I don't get any reviews I don't update, k? Sorry I'm in a crappy mood right now, my friend was just freakin' out at me 'cause she thinks I shoulda been at school but it was to cold for me to go, so she's givin' me shit 'bout it. Well I hope this was long enough, and interesting enough. This is my first crossover fic, but not the last. I plan on doing a Harry Potter/InuYasha fic. Well Ja ne and read and review! -

Emidra


	2. Chapter 2

**More Then Friends?**

Here's chappie two, and this is gonna be slightly more depressing near the end, and is gonna have some of when Yusuke and Kagome meet for the first time… it probably sucks but I'm just trying k?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Yu Yu Hakusho gang, or the InuYasha gang, I merely own the story plot.

\\Hiei Mind Talking\\  
:Flashback:  
;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;;;  
'_Thoughts'_  
"Speaking"  
Baka - stupid, idiot, etc.

Everyone was silent as they watched their friend lay a strange woman down onto his bed. The blood from her wounds and the rain from outside further dampened his now blood stained sheets. Seeing the fast rate the blood was flowing at, the occupants of the room became increasingly worried, but also confused. Where could someone get such strange looking cuts in Tokyo? The pattern of the cuts made it seem like a large set of claw marks that didn't look like they could come from any normal animal. Then there was that lingering feeling of a demon aura around her wounds.

The silence hung heavily in the air, but no one dared break it. It was just so strange to find someone with such odd wounds in Tokyo. Over the years they had known Yusuke, he had never mentioned knowing any girls other then Keiko and Botan. None of them were really sure on what to make of this strange young woman. I mean, what were they supposed to think? A strange girl came knocking on the door in the middle of the night, with strange wounds. Anyone would surely be confused these events too.

The minutes stretched on until they seemed like hours. Finally Kurama spoke out, worried about the health of the girl on the bed. "Yusuke, I think it would be wise to bandage her wounds before they get infected." He stated breaking from his trance-like state. "I also have a few questions I would like to ask concerning your friend. Kuwabara, I need you to go get a bowl of warm water and a cloth."

Getting up from his seat on the foot of the bed, Yusuke silently walked out of the room towards the bathroom. Halfway out the door he hesitated for a moment though. _'I'm sure Kurama will take care of her… besides, it's not like she could do anything to anger them if she's asleep.' _Shaking his head, he went to retrieve the bandages for Kurama so he could help Kagome.

Walking back into the room, he noticed that the tenseness was still swirling about the room. Even Kuwabara had yet to make a comment on the condition of their surprise guest. Passing the first aid supplies silently to Kurama so Kagome could be helped. The amount of blood she lost just couldn't be healthy. It scared him to think that one of best friends had been hurt so badly. Seeing her here made him think of how they first met.

:Meeting Kagome:

It was a bright sunny day in July, and Yusuke and his mom were touring around Tokyo. Atsuko was convinced that her son needed to know more about his city, when he really couldn't care less. What did it matter anyway? None of had any importance to him anyways. Besides, the only thing on his mind was that nine year olds shouldn't have to worry about any shrines or cultural lessons. As far as he was concerned, this day was going to be boring as hell.

After a while his mom had stopped at the foot of a large set of stairs. With a groan he followed his mom up to the top, all the while mumbling about stairs being a safety hazard. I mean, some one could fall and get seriously hurt… or collapse from exhaustion halfway up like he was about to.

When he got to the top he was panting and trying to catch his breath again. _'Who the hell really **needs** that many stairs? I hate stairs!'_ With a scowl firmly set on his face, he followed his mom as she walked towards the door of the shrine. He watched his mom ring the doorbell, as he waited impatiently for someone to answer the door.

When someone did answer the door though, it definitely wasn't the kind of greeting he was expecting. An old man flung open the door and slapped demon wards on their foreheads. Going cross-eyed he tried to look up to get a better view the offending piece of paper. With a sigh of annoyance he tore it off his forehead and sent a deadly glare in the direction of the old man standing in the doorway.

Looking up at his mother he saw that a smile was now plastered on her face as she looked past the figure in the doorway. Glancing back to see what was so interesting, he saw a women that looked around the same age as his mother telling the old man to go back into the house. His attention was brought elsewhere when he heard a musical laughter coming from behind the women. Behind her legs he could see a small form of young girl that appeared to be the same age as he was.

The women gently pushed the young girl out from behind her towards Yusuke and his mom. Glancing at Yusuke she gave a gentle smile. "Hello, and welcome to the Higurashi Shrine. I am Nikami Higurashi. Why don't we leave the children here while I show you around?" She said ushering Yusuke into the house.

Exiting the cool house, Mrs. Higurashi and Atsuko walked out into the hot sun to begin the long tour of the shrine. As their voices faded into the distance, the two young children stood staring at each other awkwardly.

"Um… hi… I'm Kagome." A soft innocent voice introduced herself to the young boy standing only a few feet in front of her. Shifting form foot to foot nervously. Her mom had never said anything about visitors today.

Taking a long look at the young girl, he decided that it wouldn't hurt to introduce himself as well. It would certainly make his mother happy. According to her he needed more friends. "Keh. I'm Yusuke." He announced, sticking his hand out.

After looking at it cautiously for a few moments, she reached out to grab his hand. With that the two smiled, before Kagome started a conversation. After all, it wouldn't be long before their parents came back, so they didn't really have that much time.

It was nearly an hour later, but definitely not long enough for the two friends sitting on the couch in the shrine's living room. As their parents walked in they sat talking happily with each other. Sadly though, it came time fore Yusuke and his mother to leave. With a short goodbye, and a promise to come back soon, Yusuke left, going back to his house with his mom.

;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;;;

A small smile made its way across his face as he recalled the memories of his past. That happened almost eight years ago. The two teens were now seventeen. So many things can happen, and he was reminded of that as he pulled the bandages and antibiotics from the bathroom cupboard, it only reminded him more of the girl who lay bleeding on his bed.

\\Hn. Detective, Kurama is waiting for the bandages.\\ Hiei's stoic voice rang through his head, reminding him further of how important it was to get the bandages back to Kurama. It wouldn't be good to have his mom come home to a dead girl lying in his room, because at the rate the blood was flowing, it wouldn't be long before she **was** dead. It probably wouldn't look to good on his part.

Gathering everything into his arms he continued back to his room, and the questions that were sure to come. Those questions would probably lead to a headache for Yusuke as well. This was sure to be an interesting night for everyone involved.

Re-entering the room, Yusuke almost crashed into Kuwabara who had just arrived with a large bowl of warm water and a clean cloth. They set their supplies down on the floor carefully beside Kurama. With another quick look to Kagome's wounds, Kurama took the cloth, and soaked it in the warm water before lifting her shirt up to just before her bra line.

"What the hell do you think you're doing!" Yusuke yelled crossly, hastily pulling Kagome's shirt back down so it was covering her stomach again. Throwing a glare towards Kurama he silently demanded answers. '_What the hell was he thinking! Just lifting up her shirt like that. Why I ought to-'_

His thoughts were cut short by a small chuckle from Kurama. "And just what the hell do you think you're laughing about!" Yusuke screamed. He was livid, that was his best friend lying on his bed. There was no way he was about to let Kurama take advantage of her.

"I was merely removing the clothing from her wounds so I could properly attend to her wounds." Kurama calmly replied, moving her shirt back up to reveal the deep wounds running down her side. Sparing a glance at Yusuke out of the corner of his eye, he was pleased to see the teen sitting tensely up near the young women's head. He seemed completely focused on her, as if deep in thought.

Turning back to the task at hand, he carefully cleaned the dirt and grime that was crusting around the wound. He carefully applied the antibiotics to the wounds to get rid of any possible infections that could be clinging to the open cuts. It was at this time that he was glad the girl was sleeping, the antibiotic probably would have stung, and he didn't really need any complications at this time. It was crucial that he get her side fixed up.

Reaching down, he picked up the roll of bandages left at his side by Yusuke. At this time he was tenderly running his hands through her hair, carefully studying her face. '_He really does deserve someone who will care about him… he really does seem to care about her'… _Kurama thought with a knowing smile, he wrapped her side as gently as possible while still making it tight enough to help stop the blood flow. Though the bandages would need to be changed soon anyways, it was only a matter of time before the blood started to seep through. Her wounds would probably hurt when she woke up.

Now that she was cleaned up however, it was time to get some answers. The smile faded off his face to make room for a more serious expression. He **would **be getting the answers he so wanted. Besides, he probably wasn't the only one who was curious.

"So, Yusuke tell us, how do you know this girl, and why does she seem so important to you?" Kurama questioned, turning his full attention to Yusuke.

"Well, this is Kagome." He replied, once again looking down at the girl lying limply across his bed, appearing to be in a very peaceful slumber. "I guess that could answer both questions…" He trailed off, looking around at the shocked expressions of the occupants of his small room.

"So **this** is Kagome?" Kuwabara asked, a lecherous grin forming on his face as he looked over the body of the girl sleeping unknowingly on his friends bed. "Where've you been hiding her man?"

Yusuke shot up from his position on the bed, ready to just about kill Kuwabara. "I thought I told you she deserved better?" He yelled, barely being able to keep himself from lunging onto Kuwabara.

Kurama could see the murderous look shining in his friends' eyes and quickly stepped in between his two friends. He might as well try to stop the fight now before it got out of hand. Someone would probably end up getting hurt. They didn't need anymore complications tonight. "Yusuke, why don't you go get some more blankets? I'm sure you will need to change them when your friend wakes up." Kurama suggested, quick to intervene.

With one last angry glare aimed at his friend, he turned to look at Kurama. "I guess you're right. While I'm gone you better make sure nothing happens to her, got it?" Yusuke agreed if not begrudgingly. Seeing a small nod from Kurama, he reluctantly left his room in search of some fresh sheets. The last thing he heard was Kurama telling Kuwabara that he shouldn't antagonize him. _'Damn right.'_ He thought with a smirk.

With that he leisurely walked down the halls in search of some sheets. Kurama was right, he would probably have to wash the ones on his bed now. Besides, if he stayed in that room with the monkey any longer one of them would probably end up having some serious injuries. They didn't need anymore of those tonight.

Those thoughts brought him back to Kagome's current condition. "What have you gotten yourself into Kagome?" He murmured, stopping in front of a hall closet. Pulling out a fresh set of sheets, he thought of how she could have gotten so hurt. It got him so angry that someone could even **think** of hurting Kagome. She was such a gentle person. The only thing he knew for sure was that when he found the idiot who hurt her, there would certainly be some hell to pay. No one hurt someone who was that important to Yusuke and got away with it. Not a chance. He wasn't the biggest punk in Tokyo for nothing.

'_One things for sure though. Kagome has a hell of a lot of explaining to do when she wakes up.'_ He thought, wondering what could have possibly taken place just earlier that night.

!With Kagome!

"Really Kuwabara, you shouldn't provoke Yusuke like that, you knew how protective he was of her." Kurama scolded Kuwabara. If it was one thing they didn't need, it was another fight. It was late, and they already had one seriously injured person to take care of.

"Aw, come on man. Just look at her, she's a babe!" He exclaimed, gesturing towards Kagome. "Besides, how could she resist the great Kuwabara?"

"Baka." Was the short response from Hiei.

Seeing another explosion about to come from Kuwabara, Kurama quickly stated his opinion on the matter. "I'm sure you can think of someone else Kuwabara."

"Ah yes, my lovely Yukina!" He exclaimed, stars glowing in his eyes as he went off on another one of his rants about his lovely Yukina, oblivious to the glare he was receiving from a certain fire demon whose hand was inching closer to his sword.

As Kagome regained consciousness, everything around her seemed fuzzy. All she could hear was a blurred murmur of words. She couldn't make any of them out though, they sounded so far away. All she knew was that they sounded angry, and that was never a good thing. Everything around her seemed fuzzy, but she could faintly hear the door close as someone left the room she was in. After that, all the noises seemed to die down, leaving the room to its peaceful silence.

Feeling the stiffness of bandages on her side, Kagome grew confused. As far as she remembered, they weren't there when she fell unconscious. '_I wonder how those got there…'_Kagome thought, trying to clear her head of the fuzziness that was clouding her mind._ 'Oh well, no use thinking about it too much.' _She thought dismissively. '_I have more pressing matters to deal with…'_

Slowly everything that had happened came back to her full blast. She remembered running through the rainy streets, and then collapsing into Yusuke. The stinging of the wounds came back, and she remembered what had taken place with InuYasha, and what Yusuke must think of her now. Just showing up on his doorstep in the middle of the night bleeding heavily. '_Heh, I probably look half dead right now anyways.'_ She thought with a wry smile, waiting for her senses to fully come back to her.

When she was finally awake enough to recognize the things around her, she was in for a huge surprise. Feeling a softness under her, she could only assume that she was lying on a bed. _Probably Yusuke's._ Kagome thought offhandedly. She could also feel the aura of two very powerful demons, and a strong human, but she couldn't' feel Yusuke's familiar aura. It baffled her that he wouldn't be here, considering it was most likely his room.

She knew she wouldn't be able to take any of these people on considering the state she was in. Hell, it would probably even hurt if she tried to move at all. At this point she was almost hysterical with fear. She couldn't feel any comfortingly familiar presences, and knew that whoever these people were, she could do nothing to fight back against them with how she was now. She didn't even have any of her weapons with her. She had dropped her Hiraikotsu when she came out of the well, and she didn't have nearly enough energy left to conjure her bow and arrow. As much as she hated to admit it, she was completely defenseless.

The three males left in the room felt the drastic change in the teenager on the bed, but could do nothing to stop what was about to happen. Her eyes flew wide open and she did the only thing anyone would have done in her position. She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

End Chapter!

Here's chapter two, I hope ya liked it! I'm super sorry about the long wait, but I've been stressing over school… and writers block. Enjoy this chapter while you can, the next one probably won't be up until summer. . I swear the teachers are out to get me. Right now I have to worry about finals too… and that god awful L.A presentation… I **hate** presentations… ah well ja ne! -

Emidra

_The next chapter will be written by yours truly..._


	3. Chapter 3

Hey this is Chibes if you haven't noticed I've taken over this story for Emidra and this is the first chapter I've written for it. I promise not to deviate from Emidra's writing style too much. On with the story…

-Hiei Mind Talking- (the slashes don't want to work)  
:Flashback:  
;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;;;  
'_Thoughts'_  
"Speaking"  
youkai--demon

Hanyou--half demon

Baba--grandmother (old lady)

-san--an honorific, most common, meaning: Mr., Mrs., Miss

Inu-nii-san--literal Doggy Brother, Souta's nickname for InuYasha

Onna--woman

-dono--an honorific, super formal and super respectful

Yusuke ran into the room after hearing the feminine scream. Glaring at the three males he made his way to Kagome and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder the sheets he retrieved still on the floor where he dropped them. "What's wrong, Kagome?"

She sighed her body relaxing at Yusuke's comforting aura, "Nothing, I guess I was surprised to see all these guys _'particularly the two youkai'_ here. Sorry if I startled you."

Yusuke nodded, "These are my friends Kuwabara, Hiei and this is…"

Kurama smoothly cut in, "My name's Minamino Shuichi."

Kagome smiled slightly easing her body up against the pillow, "Sorry about the mess, Yusuke."

Yusuke waved it away, "What the hell happened to you?"

Kagome's eyes filled up with tears at the reminder. _'Well I can't tell him that a hanyou did it. He'd think I was crazy and I doubt the whole I fell down the shrine steps would pass. I wonder if he knows his friends are youkai?' _Yusuke panicked at the sight of tears, "You don't have to tell me, now."

-Fox, tell the detective that I'm checking to see if I can track the youkai whose aura is emanating from the gashes.- Kurama gave him a small nod before the hybrid walked out of the room before using his Jagen in hopes to find a lingering presence of the demon in question. Kagome sat up suddenly then moaned as pain wracked her petite form. _'Memo to me: moving brings pain._' Yusuke cursed softly, "Don't move; you're still hurt, baka."

Kagome smiled, "Really? I never would have guessed, but seriously, I need to call my family and let them know I'm alright."

She shifted slightly trying to ignore the blood soaked sheets, "But, they can wait, what have you been up to these past three years?"

Kurama wisely left the room under the pretense of retrieving the dropped sheets, bringing Kuwabara with him. Yusuke explained how he lost Keiko his grief etching lines on his face as he struggled not to cry. Kagome used the bed as leverage and walked slowly towards Yusuke, her hands reaching out to smooth away the wrinkles. "Yusuke, I understand why you feel so bad. You feel like you failed in protecting her from those 'thugs' that attacked you guys. But remember that she wouldn't want you to be sad or shed tears nor would she want you to embrace the pain your feeling now. I'm sure she would rather have you smile in her memory and live your life to the fullest."()

Yusuke looked at her amazed, "How is it that you always know how to make me feel better?"

Kagome sighed sadly, "Because I can relate, not quite the same circumstances but the guilt of what I could have done differently in the past still lingers and knowing that my actions caused so much suffering."

Kagome ran her hand along his slicked back hair. When the phone rang and Yusuke got up to answer it after setting the miko down on the chair previously occupied by Kurama. The miko watched as Yusuke left the room to talk to the person on the phone in privacy while Kurama walked in. Kagome spoke up, "So, does Yusuke know you're a demon, Minamino-san?"

He looked at her surprised, "Yes, but how do you know about youkai?"

Kagome had a melancholy smile on her face as she placed a hand over the gashes along her left side, "I trust what I say will be held in confidence." He nodded and listened as she continued, "When I was fifteen a hanyou saved my life from a centipede demon. But, what happened to Kuwabara?"

Kurama smiled, "I simply suggested that you might be hungry when you awoke so he is now going to Wacdonalds and buying some food for us."

Kagome winced when a loud bellow shook the house, "WHO THE HELL IS THIS INUYASHA? SOUTA, ANSWER ME DAMNIT!"

Kagome flinched at the name but stood back up her hand grasping her side, her other hand grasping the wall to support her frame as she walked towards Yusuke's voice. "Yusuke, Can I please talk to my brother, please?"

Yusuke gruffly handed over the phone but stood near her his arms supporting her body and she released the wall and picked up the phone, "Souta, is he there?"

!With Souta!

Souta looked at the hanyou in question before nodding, "Yeah, Sis, and he looks depressed."

!At Yusuke's house!

Kagome sighed _'I might regret this but here goes'_ "Hey Souta can you explain to him how to use a phone and put him on? Don't tell him where I'm at; just say I'm at a friend's."

!At the Higurashi Shrine!

Souta turned to the hanyou whose ears were drooped in his misery, "Hey, Inu-nii-san, Kagome wants to talk to you. You speak into the bottom part and you listen through the top part. She's at a friend's house."

InuYasha nodded and picked up the phone, "Kagome?" _'Better not annoy her by calling her wench'_

!With Kagome! (I'm staying over on this side the ! are a little annoying after a while)

Kagome's voice came through the earpiece, "What is it, dog-boy?"

InuYasha hackles rose and he forgot his earlier promise to himself, "Wench, why aren't you at camp and why was your blood everywhere? How many times have I told you not to wonder away when I'm not at camp!"

Kagome chuckled, a surprisingly bitter sound from the normally cheery girl, "Please don't tell me you don't remember what happened when you were with Kikyou?"

InuYasha flinched, "What the hell are you talking about, I was with Kikyou trying to make her feel better all night when I left her this morning you were gone and the scent of your blood was all around the well"

Kagome lowered her voice so that Yusuke could hear, "You mean you don't remember trying to kill me?"

The hanyou paled before his defenses kicked in, "Keh, why would I want to kill you? I promised to protect you."

Kagome ran her hand holding her side through her hair, "I seem to recall someone's words saying my kindheartedness would get me killed one of these days, but I guess I was never good at listening to people so I'm going to forgive you, please don't make me regret it."

Yusuke's grip around the miko tightened as he heard what the girl said, _'Make her regret forgiving someone? She would never even think of regretting forgiving someone. What did this bastard do to her?'_

:Flashback:

A ten year old Yusuke looked up at the girl who was currently in the Goshinboku crying about what a boy named Houjo said to her. "Why the hell do you forgive him when you know he's going to do it again?"

The girl's red and puffy face peered over the branch she was in, "Simple, my daddy always told me you can regret many things one thing you should never regret is forgiving people. If you can't forgive you will live a lonely and sad life. Besides it's harder to make friends if you don't look for the good."

Yusuke snorted, "You sound like some old baba."

Kagome laughed and hopped from the tree, "Really, can some old baba play tag?"

The two then began a rousing game of tag stopping only when Atsuko came by to pick up the protesting Yusuke.

;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;;;

Kagome hung up the phone breaking Yusuke out of his reverie. He was going to question her but her soft whisper heaven word stopped him, "Dad, I remember what you said but this is so hard."

He grunted softly and picked Kagome up, "We should get Kurama to check you wound again to make sure it's not infecting."

Kagome nodded and settled in his arms. "Sorry for the trouble, I ruined your sheets and I dirty your uniform."

He scoffed, "Doesn't matter the sheets needed to be trashed anyway and this isn't the first time I've gotten blood on this uniform."

Kagome smiled, "Yes, I've heard of your 'reputation' I wonder what they would say if they knew you were afraid of my grandpa?"

He snorted, "The old man's crazy, attacking innocent children."

She placed a hand on his chest, "Don't change for anyone, Yusuke. I don't know what I would do if I came back and you had. But, I have a question who's Kurama?"

Yusuke stumbled, _'Shit, I forgot she doesn't know Kurama's name.'_ "It's Shuichi's nickname."

Kurama walked out at the last part, "Yes Kurama is a nickname of mine, but I prefer, at school, to be called Shuichi."

The kitsune smiled mischievously when he noticed the girl in the detective's arms, "Perhaps you would like some privacy until you are ready to have your bandages changed."

Yusuke glared, "What the hell are you insinuating, Kurama!"

Kagome started laughing her hand going to her injured side. "Ahh, don't make me laugh." '_So kitsune of him. Even Shippo gotten to that age and Miroku isn't helping any.'_

Yusuke looked at the girl in his arms before depositing her on his freshly changed bed. He retreated to a corner of the room to keep an eye on Kurama not liking the fact they were whispering to each other. Kuwabara arrived in the room in time to see Kagome shed her shirt leaving her clad in a sports bra and the bandages around her midsection. He blushed, "Kurama, stop with that freaky kitsune demon seduction thing."

Yusuke whacked him, "Shut up, Kuwabara."

Kuwabara groaned holding on to his head when Kagome spoke to him, "Kuwabara-san, he wasn't using what you call 'freaky kitsune demon seduction thing.' He was merely checking my side for infections."

Kuwabara turned towards the girl surprised at the respect she showed him. "Hey Kagome, will you go out with me?"

Kagome blinked as Yusuke punched him, "I told you she deserves better then you."

Her next words caused everyone to freeze, "Um, Kuwabara-san, how about we go out once and we take it from there?"

Yusuke gaped at the girl hiding his hurt at that statement. Kagome sent him a smile, "Perhaps a group outing to the movies when I feel better."

Kurama leaned in to whisper to Kagome, "You know that Yusuke cares about you."

Kagome sent him a 'duh' look, "Of course we're friends."

Kurama chuckled, "I don't mean like that."

Her nose crinkled in trying to figure what he meant. When Hiei came in through the window, -I couldn't find the source of the aura. What'd you figure out fox?-

'_She knows about demons and she correctly guessed I was a demon. But her only question was if Yusuke knew.'_

Hiei turned to the girl who was watching him intently while Yusuke was trying to distract her while hissing to the youkai, "Damn it, Hiei, how hard is it to use the fucking door."

Hiei ignored the detective to face the girl his hand resting on his sword, "Onna, how do you know that the fox and I were demons."

Yusuke nearly fell over, "What the fuck, Hiei. Why'd you go and say that!"

Kagome sighed, "Sorry, Yusuke. But, Hiei-san, how could I not know about youkai? I have had enough dealings with demons to know how their auras feel."

Yusuke gaped at her his mouth opening and closing uselessly. The beeping in his pants brought him out of that stupor. He flipped open the compact and growled, "What do you want!"

Koenma's voice could be heard from the other side, "Yusuke, I'm not in the mood. Is Kagome-dono there?"

They all turn to face her and she shrugged, "Don't ask me."

The detective glared at Prince, "What the hell do you want with her!"

"She isn't supposed to be here."

Kagome gestured to Yusuke to pass over the compact which he did reluctantly, "Hello, I was wondering, who are you?"

Koenma fixed his posture and announced, "I'm Koenma, Prince of Reikai and you, little lady, were not supposed to return until you finished your task of destroying Naraku and fixing the jewel"

She raised an eyebrow, "So you wanted me to stay there and let InuYasha kill me? It doesn't matter because I'm returning as soon as I can."

He began sucking on his pacifier furiously, "What do you mean he tried to kill you! Well, we need you to stay alive and finish this mission then after that you need to come back I want you to work for me. A miko on the team will make the work a lot easier on my detectives. Yusuke, you and the others are going with her when she leaves. She'll fill you in on her mission."

He disconnected and Kagome smiled nervously, "Yeah, um, surprise?"

* * *

My first chapter, what do you think? This is my first time I've done this so be overly kind and gentle when you review

()I got what Kagome says from this Spanish poem that's printed inside the programs for funerals in Santa Teresa's Funeario (sp) in Peñuelas PR.

_Hasta Luego_

Cuando tenga que dejarte por un corto tiempo, por favor no te entristezcas ni derrames lágrimas ni te abraces a tu pena a través de los años. Por el contrario, empieza de nuevo con valentía y con una sonrisa por mi memoria y en mi nombre, vive tu vida y haz todas las cosas igual que antes. No alimentes tu soledad con días vacíos sino que llena cada honra de manera útil. Extiende tu mano para confortar y dar ánimo y a cambio yo te confortaré y te tendré cerca de mí; y nunca tengas miedo de morir por que yo estaré esperándote en el cielo.

Translation (FYI)

_Until we meet again._

I need to leave you for a short time, please don't get sad or shed tears nor embrace your pain throughout the years. Instead, start your life anew with valor and with a smile for my memory and in my name, live your life and do everything like you did before. Don't build upon your loneliness with empty days, instead fill each hour in a utile manner. Extend your hand to provide comfort and give encouragement and in turn I will comfort you and I will have you near me; and never fear dying because I will be waiting for you in heaven.

(...) Umm, with the flashback lets say Houjo's liked her since they were little and you know how little boys are when they like a girl…


	4. Chapter 4

**More Then Friends?**

-Hiei Mind Talking- (the slashes don't want to work)  
:Flashback:  
;;;;;;;;;;End Flashback;;;;;;;;;;  
'_Thoughts'_  
"Speaking"

Yusuke growled, "Isn't InuYasha the name of the guy that was with Souta?"

Kagome nodded then sighed as she struggled to find the words to explain what's been going on since she turned fifteen. Hiei shifted his position to where he was close enough to detect if she was lying and Kurama settled back in his seat in order to take all of her in while she told her story.

_(Do I have to explain this…it's long and I'm far too lazy!)_

!Two weeks later!

Kagome led the group to the well after her side healed enough to allow her to move without it reopening her side. She gestured feebly at Yusuke to return her oversized book-bag. He merely refused and clung onto the bag stubbornly. Kurama smiled, "You do understand that he is incredibly stubborn and the fact you keep asking for the bag will make him cling to it more so."

Kagome sighed and went to grab her Hiraikotsu from where she placed it in the well house, "Well who wants to go first?"

Kurama step forward his small tote in hand grasping on to a Shikon no Kakera, he leapt gracefully into the well. Kuwabara was the next to go then twenty seconds after he vanished, Hiei jumped in after them. Botan followed the hybrid in jumping into the well. Yusuke turned to her and gave a wink and a smug smirk before jumping in with an "I'll see you on the other side."

Kagome climbed onto the edge and peered down the well when the shed door opened she quickly hopped down leaving a confused Houjo peering down the stairs, _'I thought I saw Higurashi come in here. I must have been mistaken. Her grandfather said she's ill with mononucleosis, she wouldn't be out with that.'_

She looked up and Yusuke's face was peering over the ledge waiting for Kagome's arrival. She climbed up the side when Yusuke lifted her up by her outstretched arm. Hiei snorted, "Hurry up, ningen."

Kagome smiled and mock saluted him before leading them to the village. Yusuke walked beside her as the others stayed behind them. An orange streak was the first thing to greet the group, ramming headfirst into Kagome, who dropped her boomerang to catch the kit. She hugged the kitsune murmuring reassurances that she wouldn't leave him. Shippo stopped his crying, letting out a sniffle every few seconds. Yusuke looked at the kitsune kit his hand going for the top of the kitsune's head. Shippo instinctively ducked believe that the boy was about to hit him on the top of the head like InuYasha does. Kagome soothed the kit, "Shippo, it's alright Yusuke has a soft spot for children he wouldn't hit you."

Yusuke looked at Kagome surprised, "Why would he think that I would hit him?"

Kagome sighed softly and was about to answer when InuYasha came running towards them. Hiei placed his hand on the hilt of his katana waiting when Kagome sent the hanyou a smile and waved, "Hey, InuYasha, its good to see you again."

Yusuke eyes widened when he took in the hanyou who nearly killed Kagome his teeth clench when Kagome went up to the hanyou and gave him a quick hug, "How was everyone while I was gone?"

InuYasha snorted, "Don't distract me, who the hell are these people?"

The miko pointed and introduced each person to InuYasha. Yusuke went up and punched the hanyou, "That's for causing Kagome to show up at my place half dead."

InuYasha snarled from his place on the ground. "What the fuck!"

Kagome turned to Yusuke, "Please don't hurt my friends, Yusuke."

He scoffed and marched towards the village with Kagome watching him, "You don't understand, Kagome."

Kagome blinked and Kurama sighed, "I told you he liked you. Hiei, follow Yusuke and make sure he doesn't do something extremely foolish."

Hiei scoffed but followed the detective. The rest of the group continued along the way; InuYasha sending glares at the other hanyou ahead of them. Kagome smacked InuYasha playfully, "Stop that, InuYasha, Yusuke's one of my closest friends he's just overprotective."

He scoffed and when Shippo stuck out his tongue at the hanyou he struck the kit. Kagome subdued him and then continued without the inu hanyou. Botan turned to Shippo coddling him as was Kagome. Kurama just smiled the kit was a typical kitsune needing attention and revealing in it. His thoughts darkened, the hanyou didn't need to strike the kit. Kitsunes weren't raised with physical discipline they were always encouraged and punishment was ignoring the misbehaving kit.

Sango paused she could feel youki coming towards her and the two that came into view were in odd clothing. Her hand tightened around the grip on Hiraikotsu, "Hello what brings you demons here?"

Yusuke snorted, "Why the fuck should I talk to you. I'm just waiting for Kagome to get here so she can tell us what we need to do next."

Sango relaxed while Miroku spoke, "You're friends with Kagome-sama?"

Yusuke scoffed, "Known her since we were little."

Miroku smiled mischievously, "So you know our Little Bird well."

He nodded then when Kagome cleared the crest and came towards them waving happily. The two caught the look Yusuke was giving Kagome. Sango smiled, it seemed that Kagome won't be so lonely anymore. Kagome stopped in front of the toushin bowing, "Sorry Yusuke, I didn't mean to get you upset. We're buddies through thick and thin, ne."

Yusuke growled softly, "I'm not forgiving you."

Kagome sighed, 'Do I have to?"

Yusuke nodded hiding the blossoming smile, "Yes; chop, chop I'm not forgiving you until you do."

Kagome groaned and knelt down saying in a monotone, "Yusuke's the greatest, I don't deserve to stand in his presence because boys rule and girls drool."

Yusuke tapped his chin with his finger the mischievous gleam still in his eyes, "I don't know that didn't have much feeling behind it."

Kagome growled out, "Make me do it again and I'm telling Jii-chan to purify your butt with his special ofundas with the 'holy glue'"

Yusuke grumbled, "Fine you're forgiven."

Kagome stood up and threw her arms around him, "Thank you."

Sango smiled at the miko's antics, "Kagome-chan, are you going to introduce us to your friends?"

Kagome nodded and the others joined and she introduced everyone before she could get to Shuichi Miroku had already propositioned him and Botan. Kagome laughed her hand going to her side wincing, the healed skin pulling taunt. "Miroku I'm sure a man can't bare your child."

Botan whacked the monk with her oar. She jumped when she heard a growl coming from behind her, "Fucking lecher."

Kagome laughed when what she said earlier sank into the houshi's head. He flung himself back disgusted and horrified. The others laughed at the traumatized man and Kurama who had frozen in shock. Kagome turned towards the group, "Do you want to take off tomorrow? We could spend the night at Kaede's then head out first thing in the morning."

Sango then turned to Kagome, "You were gone for such a long time."

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "I'm staying for a while though to make up for it."

Kaede walked towards them her hands behind her back, "Ah Kagome, I see ye have returned. Perchance ye could join me in gathering herbs. My supply has dwindled considerably since the last time ye visited the village."

Kagome nodded and followed the elderly miko with Yusuke trailing after his friend. Kurama smirked, "It appears Yusuke won't be lonely for much longer."

InuYasha growled, "Hell no, Kagome isn't going to go with that bastard."

Hiei raised an eyebrow, "Hanyou, you lost the right to be her guardian the moment she showed up at the detective's door bleeding from wounds caused by you."

Kurama nodded his normally polite exterior replaced by the icy countenance he was renowned for as Youko, "Kagome may have forgiven you but Yusuke and the rest of us are not quite that kind."

Sango gaped at the demons, her eyes turning to InuYasha praying that it was untrue. The hanyou's expression remained guarded as he growled at the other two youkai. Miroku sighed, "InuYasha, please tell me you were not of sound mind when you attacked Kagome-sama."

InuYasha grossed his arms and huffed which cause the houshi to breathe easy, _'Thank Kami, he didn't do it intentionally. But, why would he go youkai or lose his mind to attack Kagome-sama?'_ Shippo growled, "How could you hurt 'kaa-can like that. What if she never came back? It would have been all you fault."

He transformed into the familiar pink bubble and gnawed on the hanyou's ears. InuYasha swiped the kit away and bounded into the forest.

!With Kagome!

She groaned and stretched her back out trying to get the kinks out, "I need a massage."

Yusuke laughed at the miko from his position of picking herbs frowning when he was hit with a glob of dirt. Kagome snickered then shrieked when he grabbed her and rubbed dirt into her hair. Kagome retaliated by pouring dirt down his shirt and pants. Kaede smiled, "We have enough for now. Perhaps you should bathe before you join us for supper."

Kagome nodded and brushed her knees off. Kagome led Yusuke to the hot spring. "Okay you bathe here, I'm going to the river there's a grotto up away and I'll meet up with you at Kaede's."

Yusuke nodded feeling slightly bad that he was going to take a warm bath while she was going to have a cold one. Kagome waved away his concerns and grabbed her bathing supplies and headed off with a wave. Yusuke sighed and stripped down before stepping into the water with a sigh of relief as the water eased his stiff muscles. He sat down and began to wash himself with the supplies Kagome left for him.

!With Kaede!

Kaede entered her hut and blinked at the sudden intrusion of her personal space by InuYasha, "Where's Kagome, baba?"

Kaede looked the hanyou in the eye, "I told her and her friend to bathe since they both got dirty when picking herbs."

InuYasha stood up and ran towards the hot spring swearing to kill the guy if they were bathing together. He then caught Kagome's scent heading towards the river, he swerved and ran to a familiar spot where he caught Kagome pop out of the water her clothes hanging on a splint where they were drying underneath a flame and another set of clothes folded. Kagome looked up and saw InuYasha landing right in front of her. She sunk into the water and shrieked, "AYEEEEEE, InuYasha you Hentai, Osuwari, Osuwari, Osuwari!"

Yusuke heard Kagome scream and rushed towards where she was pulling his pants on. He gaped when he saw her getting dressed with a sulky InuYasha facing the cliff wall. Kagome turned and faced him and shrieked again, "Yusuke, turn around you pervert."

He turned red then smirked as he turned around his hand behind his head as he sat facing the wall. Kagome dressed quickly and her face red said they could turn around. Yusuke smirked, _"I wish I had more time to enjoy the view.'_ "Hey, Kagome, why'd ya scream earlier?"

Kagome flushed a darker shade of red, "InuYasha startled me."

They arrived at Kaede's to hear a thud. Entering they saw Miroku on the ground unconscious with Botan heaving slightly. Sango snorted and went to serve herself some stew. Kagome joined Sango while the slayer served the others stew and Kagome prepared ramen for InuYasha. Botan sent a glance at InuYasha she had to admit he was cute and she was surprised that this guy attacked Kagome. He didn't seem the type to betray his friends. InuYasha took the cup and leapt into a tree to eat in relative privacy. Sango looked at Kagome concerned at what was going to happen next, "Kagome-chan what are you going to do now?"

The miko sighed, "Go on like normal. I forgave InuYasha there is nothing more to it."

Kagome attention turned towards the door, "Two shards coming fast."

InuYasha reappeared at the doorway growling, "Its..."

"Yo!"

End Chapter!

Finally I updated yay me! I know not as long as the other chapters the others are six pages this is on the fifth…enjoy this work, I should be working on my essay but what ever…I didn't write a glossary so if you need a word defined put it in a review and I'll reply ya.


End file.
